The present disclosure relates generally to a liquid agent delivery system and, more particularly, to an electronically controlled release system to a deliver a liquid agent.
Conventional liquid agent delivery devices, such as a transdermal medical device, typically consist of a medicated adhesive patch that is placed on a patient's skin or wound to deliver medication. The medication is then absorbed through the skin and into the bloodstream to treat the patient. Conventional transdermal medical devices, however, are incapable of controlling the dosage applied to the skin or wound. For example, the medication may be released from the patch at an uncontrollable rate. Furthermore, the dosage of the medication is released regardless of the biometrics of the patient.